prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 048
Colleen Powell unlocks the cells in the morning instead of Jim, but she's a new officer and doesn't know why Jim isn't there. Jim goes to meet Blossom and he agrees to go to a motel room with her, a room which she has booked. Tom meets Peter outside Wentworth. He tells Peter he has decided to end the affair with his student. Vera tells the new officer that Jim was suspended for having it off with one of the prisoners, to which Colleen replies: "Like putting Dracula in charge of a blood bank." After having sex with Blossom, Jim pressures her into telling him where the key is. Joyce wants Martha to get a message to Harry that Jim is after the money. Jim phones Sgt Grace with the information about the key, but naming Joyce as the person responsible for hiding the key. Jim gives Blossom some money and tells her to get a plane out as he's told the police in order to get the reward money. Erica foolishly tells Peter about the reasons for Jim's suspension. Tom tries to break it off with Melinda, but she refuses to let him and tells him she has taken incriminating photos. When he says he wants to leave anyway, she demands money instead or she will send copies to his wife. Martha reports back to Joyce that she can't get a message to Harry as he is under arrest for drunken driving in Adelaide. Erica is forced to reprimand Jim, but he assumes he will be reinstated. Grace interviews Monnie again about the money and charges her with being an accessory to armed robbery. Monica's plan to keep quiet falls down when Grace tells her that her husband won't be charged with involvement in the robbery as Harry Martin has taken all the credit: Fred will therefore be out earlier than her and have plenty of time to get to the money before she does. Greg allows Lizzie to get out of bed. Jean sees Edith about her forthcoming release and where she might go. Even with the reward money, Leila won't come back to Jim: he finds she in bed in the middle of the afternoon with a new man friend "Bob". Karen tells Peter that Meg was born in prison, which makes him even keener to get hold of the officers' files. After Karen suggests Jim must have an Army file, Peter realises he has a contact who might be able to help him with that. Edie looks after Lizzie in their cell and makes sure she has her pills where she can reach them. Lizzie calls for help for Edie who seems to be sobbing in her sleep (or maybe that's just the actresses strange performance): she confesses to Jim she was upset by Jean's questions about her future. Melinda sends the photos to Tom's wife and then phones her up to make sure she opens the parcel. She then phones her husband to find out whether he knows what the parcel is, and realises it must be photographs. Jean sees Joyce about her transfer to D block, but Joyce turns on her heel and leaves. When the parcel arrives, Carol opens them and finds the photos and a demand for $5,000. Jim confronts Jean about upsetting Edie, but she attacks his assumption that old people need special treatment. Tom arrives home to find the photos torn up and Carol no longer in the house. Notes *After Tom drives off in his car, the reflection of the lighting crew can be seen. *Jim's behaviour is a bit different to how the writers decided to take the character in later episodes, when he eventually softens up. *First appearance of Officer Colleen "Po Face" Powell. Previous Episode 047 Next Episode 049 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season